warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hattie
Hattie is a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :When Smudge and Firestar walk by, Hattie asks Smudge who Firestar is. She introduces herself and asks how Firestar knows Smudge and why he left his Twoleg nest, inviting him to come inside with her. When Firestar responds that he can't, Hattie insistently persuades him, asking if he wants to see more of where he use to live. She seems eager to show Firestar his old home and some new plants such as bushes and trees that her Twolegs planted, which are good for clawing. As Hattie talks about what has changed since Firestar left, Firestar starts to wonder about the remnants of SkyClan's old territory. :When Firestar asks if she ever tried to catch the birds that came everyday, she's shocked and horrified at this question and replies that she wouldn't like all the blood and feathers. This annoys Firestar, thinking that a bird could save a cat from starving. :It is also said she loves to sharpen her claws on the newly planted tree in her Twolegs' garden. It may also appear as though she is trying to make Firestar jealous of the life that he gave up and she took, hoping she could persuade him to come back. She is somewhat annoyed when Firestar sleeps in Smudge's garden and not hers, curious of why he doesn't want to sleep in his old home. :When Firestar leaves Smudge's home, Hattie waves good bye with her tail while balancing on a visible low tree branch in her garden. Firestar waves back and Hattie invites him to come and see her and Smudge again. Hattie then disappears back into the shadows of the trees in her garden. In the Original Series ''The Darkest Hour :When Firestar goes to visit his sister, Princess, he spots Smudge speaking to a brown she-cat. A door opened and one of Firestar's old Twolegs called for the brown she-cat. She says good-bye to Smudge, slides under the fence that divides their two gardens, and runs up to her Twoleg. The Twoleg scoopes her up, strokes her fur, and takes her inside while she is purring loudly. Firestar then realizes that she is their new kittypet. :He, first, is envious of the she-cat and then comes to the terms that she wouldn't have to catch her food, there would be no risk of dying in battles, sicknesses, or the other dangers that forest cats have to face. She would be friends with the other kittypets including Smudge and her Twolegs would take care of her. Firestar also realizes that she would never know the satisfaction of learning to become a warrior, the thrill of battles, what it feels like to live by the warrior code, and to follow the will of StarClan. Trivia *She refers to her housefolk as Twolegs, although it was revealed in Into the Wild that most kittypets don't know what Twolegs mean. Quotes References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Characters